


my parents kinda sus

by kkurookei



Series: The Kuroo Household [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Smut, Points of View, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kurotsukki are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkurookei/pseuds/kkurookei
Summary: The corridors being too dark, his urgency to pee gets the best of him, leaving him with no other choice but to seek his parents' help.Poor boy forgets to knock.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The Kuroo Household [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054742
Comments: 8
Kudos: 186





	my parents kinda sus

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ wrote this in one day!! I really really wanted to write a fic about krtsk with a kid and this is the product.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy reading it.

Kuroo Tatsuji, a big, talented, tall boy rooting obnoxious black bed head of a hair and cat like golden eyes is currently six years old. He could swear isn’t scared of anything, anything except for going to the washroom late at night. He hates nights like this when he had the urgency to pee, not to mention when the stupid washroom was way across the corridor, closer to his parents' bedroom. It simply wasn’t fair that his dads had to take a shorter route than him. Tatsuji’s dads had tucked him to bed about an hour ago but he had his own priorities as a determined, space loving child and so needed to finish reading the astronomers book that was borrowed from the school library.

He didn’t know why people had looked at him weirdly back when he, very politely, asked if he could borrow this book, which was his least concerns then because he asked them nicely just how his dad taught him. Sure he wasn't like your regular 6 year old playing with dolls and mud but a responsibility is a responsibility. If his dads found out that he had taken another book and stayed up at night, way past his bedtime, to read the lines with a torch under the blanket then that wouldn't end nicely. Tatsuji could get his telescope taken away for this. Blamed it all on the glass of milk he drank before bed and on the few words he couldn't understand from the book. If he didn’t waste time squinting at those words then he could’ve finished it a long time ago, then to go sleep before this annoying pee kicked in.

Huffing, Tatsuji removed the blanket in a swift motion and let his foot touch the star carpeted floor, he needed to think of something. Not that he was scared of the toilet or anything, but he did get scared over how dark and pin drop silent their house's corridor could get at night. Plans after plans roamed in circles inside his little head, should he make a quick run for it because who has a dead wish to encounter a ghost at this moment. "Ugh, remind me why I thought it'd be a good idea to watch horror movies with Katashi again?" He mumbled, groaning. Frantically shaking his head, he came to a conclusion.

Mind already made up, Tatsuji slowly turned the door knob and peaked outside, it was dark. Shivers ran down his spine as he horridly shut the door behind him, making it creak miserably, as if something or rather someone would drag him by his leg from behind if not. Halfway pacing there, he ran, not towards the bathroom but the opposition direction. Slam of a door was heard inside the quiet house. Peaking again, now calmer than before, he saw quite a peculiar scene before him. There was goddamn light sneaking out under his dads' bedroom door. Tatsuji brought his fisted hands up in the air and jumped around to exclaim his joy. He could just now ask one of his dads to accompany him to the washroom.  _ ‘Yayy’ _

With a huge ass smile plastered on his face, oblivious to whatever awaited him, Tatsuji happily skipped his way to his parents' bedroom. Not scared anymore: mission accomplished. New mission: parents' room. So full of joy and he had forgotten all the manners. He  **_barged_ ** in.

“DAAAADS!”

“Ah!” His parents both yelped in surprise as he stepped in, everything happened so fast Tatsuji could only blink and stare, completely jolted.

His dad Tetsurou fell on the floor right in front of his eyes, landing with a loud thud and naked but quick enough to cover his private part with the blanket, most probably because his other dad Kei pushed him, who on the other hand, was busy diving under the sheets.

“What are you two doing?” He asked curiously tilting his head to the side. Only then Kei poked his head out, letting the sheets fall up to his shoulders.

Tetsurou wrapped himself with the blanket while standing up, “Moonshine," he started, "You didn’t really have to push me that hard,” and massaged his back, still whining. Tatsuji saw his dad pout to which Kei had threw a deadly look.

“Shut up.” He then turned to Tatsuji, offering a soft smile, “Nothing baby, tell me what do you need?”

The latter, still being very confused, looked around, saw clothes messily scattered all over the floor. "Why are there clothes on the floor dad?"

"We…umm were trying to-"

"Get something out of your dad's eyes!" Tetsurou provided helplessly, "Yeah, that's probably it." He nodded nervously, hands on his hips.

Tatsuji is a smart child. They felt observing, cunning eyes roam over their figures for a while, "Then why are you naked and your hair all messy?"

"Actually-"

This time it was Kei who piped in, "Before that we were giving each other massages." Kei gulped, "Grown working men need relaxing time too you know."

Tatsuji's eyes narrowed as his heavy gaze pierced through their souls, they prepared themselves for the next critical question but surprisingly none came. "OKAY BUT CAN ONE OF YOU COME WITH ME INEEDTOPEE!" Both visibly exhaled in relief. The 6 year old sifted from one leg to other and held his bladder, desperately, "I'm scared!"

"Of course honey, Tetsu will go with you."

"Hey why me-" A pillow on his face stopped him from finishing the sentence. "Just go." Kei sternly said, glaring hard.

Tetsurou gulped, "Wait outside for a bit and I'll be right back." 

After the younger bed head left the room, Kei broke the silence, "It's all your fault! I told you not to do it tonight," He threw another pillow at Tetsurou, who was in the middle of putting his boxers on, and fixed his glasses. Tetsurou let out a chuckle, finding it extremely endearing whenever his moonshine sulked and got flustered. "It's all ruined now."

The blond continued to glare at him, yet Tetsurou moved closer, propped one knee on the bed causing the mattress to dip slightly under its weight and whispered right in his lover's ear, "Who said it's over?" In a low husky voice. He stood up to leave but not before planting an open mouth kiss on Kei's neck, taking all the time in the world.

"DAD!"

"COMING!" Tetsurou yelled, his words fanning over Kei's neck.

Kei was a blushing mess by the time Tetsurou left with only boxers on, not even bothering to put on a shirt, and lazily walked over to his son, "Tatsuji, where are you?" 

_ It's gonna be a long night. _

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you know whose child is Katashi ;) and if you liked the overall story hehe.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you liked my work!  
> There are more to come!  
> Love you <3


End file.
